Fanfiction is nothing like real life, is it?
by TheImpossibleGirl XD
Summary: Hermione and Draco get given a muggle studies assignment to read fanfiction. Everything that happens in fanfiction, has happened to them before. Is somebody spying on their lives? Dramione, hope you like it!


**Fanfiction is nothing like Real life, is it?**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of shoes, I own a ball, I own some socks, but I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: So this is my brand new fic! Hope you love it! Hermione and Draco read fanfiction for a muggle studies assignment, it's probably been done before, but I just had to write it! Sorry if you have written a story a bit like this, I honestly didn't steal it, in fact, I haven't even read it! It sort of goes off of Hermione and Draco actually reading the fanfiction at the end of this chapter, but the next chapter it will go back to them reading the fanfiction. Anyways, hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1: Fainting, passwords and bunny's**

Hermione woke up on that fine Thursday morning, her muggle alarm clock ringing at precisely 6:02AM. It was her repeated seventh year year at Hogwarts (after the war students who had been in the school before, had the choice to either retake their school year, or just skip it. All the Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's had came back to redo the school year. Very few of the Slytherin's had came back, and surprisingly, Draco Malfoy had been one for them.) Hermione went to shower in her baby blue bathroom; she had been claimed as head girl at the start of year feast. When she heard that Malfoy was head boy, and that she was going to have to share a whole common room with him, the thought of it had made her feel sick at the time. But Hermione thought that as her and Draco were supposed to be the heads of the school, she decided to make a truce, a truce so that they won't fight, and they will have civilised, intelligent conversations.

Hermione and Draco had formed a friendship, and a few months after that friendship had formed a relationship had been developed, and as their relationship was a secret, naturally the whole school had known after three days. But Hermione and Draco hadn't cared at the slightest, they were together and in their eyes, that was the only thing that mattered.

After Hermione showered and brushed her teeth, she was in the common room on the comfiest sofa, which was decorated in stripes, yellow, blue, red and green stripes and had pillows in the shape of each house's crest. She was reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, as after the war, Harry had written seven books, based on the adventures that Harry, Weasley and herself had been on. Her and Ronald hadn't thought their relationship was a good idea, as they were always fighting over things, but when Hermione had told Ron about the break up, he got mad. Ever since the break up her and Ron hadn't been on very good terms, and when Hermione announced she was in a relationship with Draco, Ronald started to completely ignore Hermione, thinking she was a traitor. Harry of course had been a bit weary of Draco, but still agreed to be civil with him, because Hermione had been the happiest she had been all year when around Draco, and Harry didn't want to ruin that happiness for her. Harry had used the name J. instead of his name on his books because even the muggles would have been suspicious at the name being Harry Potter. She had gotten to the point where she slaps Draco right across the face, which she highly regretted now.

Draco woke up and thinking Hermione was still asleep, he exited his room quietly, trying not to wake her. He was surprised at how he had found her, lying on the colourful chair, reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, her back to their room doors, facing the fireplace. He took this as an opportunity to scare her, as that is what she had done to him a few months ago.

He quietly crept up to her, stepped up onto a table behind the chair, and jumped over her, shouting BOO!

Hermione's reaction wasn't pretty, she screamed loudly (which echoed throughout the large common room) and fell of her chair, twisting her ankle and losing her page in her book.

"Draco! What the hell is wrong with you?! I lost my page!" Hermione screamed, desperately flipping through the pages, trying to find the right one.

"Sorry Mione, didn't realize it would scare you that much, anyway, you've twisted your ankle." Draco responded.

"Oh yes that's nice, now I can't remember which page I was on, was it page 97, or page 107? I can't remember!" Hermione muttered.

"Do you actually care that you just twisted your ankle?" Draco asked

"I don't care at all, actually. Um, I think it was 107, but I'll start again on page 105, just in case." Hermione decided.

"Okay then...lay out your ankle on the cushion over there I'm going to heal it." Draco said.

"Okay..." Hermione answered.

Hermione's ankle was laid on the cushion, and Draco chanted the incantation.

"There we go, all fixed!" Draco cheered.

"Thanks. I'm hungry, let's go down to breakfast." Hermione said.

"Sure." Said Draco.

Together the two came bouncing out of the portrait, hand in hand, talking about their recent muggle studies assignment.

Surprisingly, Draco had taken muggle studies this year, saying he wanted to learn more about muggles, as his father had prevented him from studying it, but now his father was in Azkaban, Draco could do whatever the hell he liked, and because he won't be able to survive in the muggle world if he knew absolutely nothing about muggles.

"So what did you think of that movie we watched? You know, the one about that Chinese girl who had to pretend to be a boy to protect her father?" Draco asked.

"Oh, you mean Mulan? I thought it was amazing, I love the bit when 'Ping' climbs that massive pole to get the arrow, and everyone is watching her, that's cool. And I love the bit where the lucky cricket tells Mushu that he isn't really lucky and Mushu says, 'You mean, You LIED to me?' and the cricket nods sadly then Mushu says 'And what are you, a sheep?' to the horse. They are probably my favourite parts, what about you?" Hermione said

"Yeah, Those bits were the bits that I was going to say I loved as well." Draco said.

Draco and Hermione entered the great hall, and Hermione led Draco to the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Draco, Morning Mione, how are you today?" Harry asked politely. Harry and Draco had bonded after Hermione and Draco had announced their relationship, because Harry had known that Hermione was truly happy, and she truly loved him, and he wouldn't want to be the guy that always spoils the relationships. That guy is always Ron.

"Hey Ginny, pass the pancakes, will you?" Ron asked, completely ignoring Hermione and Draco.

"I slept well, thank you." Hermione replied, thinking that if Ron was going to ignore her, then she'll ignore him.

Ever since they had announced their relationship, Ron had been against it from the start. First he would constantly insulted Draco and told Hermione that she didn't deserve him. Hermione would just reply saying that she didn't deserve Ron either. At that comment Ron would just keep quiet. But then Ron and Draco had a duel, causing them both broken bones, and that's when Ron started to ignore Hermione.

Soon, the bell had gone for the first lesson to commence. The first lesson was Muggle Studies that day, and everyone had to return the DVD's that they owed.

"Class, today were going to study a website called . It's a website for muggles to read different stories to do with different characters of different books/movies/anime/programmes, etc, etc. They have the most stories for Mr Potters Harry Potter series. Since every one of you are involved or mentioned in each book, and film, you each are involved in a story. Take out your laptops everyone, and put in harrypotter on google chrome and find a story which you are in. Chop Chop, we only have an hour and a half." Professor Burbage said, in that old croaky voice of his.

Everyone got out there laptops and started to look at different stories to do with them. Everyone except Hermione that is, who was writing notes down to do with what the Professor had said, but when she realised Draco had opened his laptop, she hurriedly wrote down the last note, and logged onto her laptop.

"Hey, Hey Draco, look at this. We're a couple on fanfiction, and the muggles have named us Dramione, both our names combined." Hermione said, nudging the boy sitting next to her.

"Oh yuck, they've put be with Weasley, and Dobby, and Harry, and- Oh my Gosh!" Hermione screeched, her hands over her mouth in horror, causing the class to stop looking at their laptops and stare over to the two heads.

Hermione fell off her chair, unconscious. Everyone gasped. A few in delight, such as Ron, Pansy and Astoria, everyone else had gasped in horror.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Draco shouted in unison, lunging forward. Draco is the kind of person to run around the room babbling whatever comes to mind, in an emergency or in shock, Harry, however, is the sort of person who just stands on the spot, blinking rapidly, mouth open, letting flies come in.

"Hermione! Pomfrey! Hospital! Dramione! Laptop! Muggles! Call McGonagall! Call my Wife! I don't have a Wife! Call my mother! My father will hear about this! Ferret! Quick! Professor! Mulan! Ping! Stand Back! Come closer! Check for heart! Don't touch her! Is she breathing? Perform surgery! She's dead! She's alive! She's Hermione! She's head girl! Call Crookshanks! Get The Fat Lady! Where's Dobby!? I'm a Doctor! Histoire de Poudlard! Oú est le portable?!" Draco babbled, running around the room, arms flapping around.

"DRACO CALM DOWN! Hermione has only fainted, most likely in shock, we must wait until she wakes up. Do you know of this being a regular thing, when in shock she faints?" Burbage soothed.

"Yeah, she faints when in shock, I remember when she fainted when I walked in on her whilst in the shower. First she screamed, pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, then she fainted." Draco answered, still moving around.

At this comment the class burst into laughter.

"Mr Malfoy, levitate Miss Granger up to her bedroom, seeing as you're the only other person that knows the password, and set her on her bed, you are excused for the rest of the day, when she is in your common room, come back down for her notes and your bag. Class, continue in what you were doing." The professor said, acting very calm.

'Yes Professor' was heard throughout the class.

"Levicorpus." Draco muttered, lifting Hermione up a few feet in the air, and carrying her out of the classroom.

Draco walked up the staircases, to a blank wall on the eighth floor. All students think there are only seven floors, but if you are a head boy, head girl or a teacher then you can see that if you stand where the staircase leading up to the eighth floor should be, one appears, and if you climb it, there's a portrait on your left, a portrait of each finder of Hogwarts, all smiling happily (which is the entrance to the teachers staff room.) and on your right, there is a blank wall. That blank wall is the entrance to the heads common room, once inside, there are two doors, one says HG and the other says HB. Both doors lead to the common room. Draco and Hermione have the biggest common room in the school, bigger than the teacher's staff room, which is saying something.

"Why would you have a blank wall that changes into a statue of a knight in shining armour when an intruder comes as an entrance to a common room?" Draco said and the wall opened the same way the wall outside the Leaky Cauldron that leads into Diagon Alley opens.

Draco stepped inside, carefully making sure Hermione didn't bang against the wall, and tried to open the door to Hermione's bedroom.

It didn't budge.

He tried again.

It still didn't work.

Draco set Hermione on the couch, then went as far back as he could, then ran at the door, and tried to bang it down.

It did not work.

Then a face appeared on the door. It was Hermione's face.

"My door see's that you have tried to get into my bedroom. And you haven't succeeded. There is a password on this door. You cannot get in unless you know the password, if you have tried alohomora, it won't work. You need the password. And if that is you Draco, the password has been changed from Histoire de Poudlard, to something you will never guess. Think of a password that I might make, then come back." She said.

"Hogwarts." Draco asked

"No." Hermione answered

"Draco is a ferret."

"A good one, but try again."

"Malferret."

"Nice one."

"My password is Histoire de Poudlard."

"I would never be so stupid."

"I like to eat peanut butter with oreo's."

The Hermione on the door turned bright red.

"How did you know I eat oreo's like that?"She quivered.

"You told me a few days ago, you had had quite a few butterbeer's. I have no idea how you can get drunk on butterbeer, but you did. I had two firewhiskey's and I was completely stable." Draco answered.

"Damn my drunken self!" Hermione said.

"Waffles."

"I like them, but no."

"The secret to life is an apple."

"Maybe for you."

"Dramione is a couple, an awesome couple."

"It is, but try one more time."

"S.P.E.W is the society for the promotion of elfish welfare."

"Have they freed Dobby yet?"

"I need a double cheese burger  
now hold the lettuce  
don't be frontin' son  
no seeds on the bun  
we be up in this drive-thru  
order for two  
I got a craving for a #9  
like my shoe  
we need some chicken up in here  
in this rizzle  
for rizzle, my nizzle  
extra salt on the frizzles  
D.r Pepper, my brotha  
anotha for your motha  
Double, double, super size and  
don't forget the fries."

"That's my favourite rap, but try again."

"I GIVE UP JUST TELL ME THE PASSWORD!"

"NO!"

"Tell me!"

"The door won't tell you, it's been ordered not to tell a living soul, including you." Said the real Hermione.

"I see you've awoken from your faint." Draco acknowledged, turning around to face Hermione.

"Yeah. Why were you trying to get into my room?" She asked

"Because I needed to put you on your bed. I levitated you up here, then I tried your door, wouldn't budge, so I set you down on the sofa, and I've been trying to guess the password for about 2 hours. Time flies when your guessing passwords." He answered.

"Rumbleroar is the headmaster at pigfarts." Hermione said with a smirk on her face that would rival Draco's any day.

The door swung open.

"See, only you would make that one up!" Draco said

'Ugh, now I need to change my password, again.' She thought.

They entered her bedroom and sat at the edge of Hermione's bed.

"So...Where's my notes, my laptop and my bag, Draco?!" Hermione questioned.

"Uh oh. I sort of Left it somewhere, whilst I was levitating you up here..." Draco said, backing away.

Hermione's face turned to a face that is only ever seen when she is having a massive fight with Ron over something stupid.

Draco gulped. He knew what was coming.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?! WHERE IS IT? WHERE'S MY BAG!?" Hermione screamed, her face a mixture of pure frustration and worry.

"Calm down, calm down, it's still in the muggle studies classroom, why are you so worried!?" Draco said, still backing away.

Hermione walked closer to Draco, her fists curling into balls.

"I'm worried, because there is something really precious in there that can't be stolen or hurt!" Hermione snapped.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about...for now." Hermione answered.

Draco's head hit the back of the wall.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to retrieve my bag. You can get your own." Hermione said coldly, and stormed out of the room.

She couldn't believe Draco would actually leave her bag in there, alone. It's not the bag she's worried about.

She's worried about the bunny.

Hermione thought she would get a new pet, other than an owl. Crookshanks had died in the war, he tried to bite a death eater's leg, the death eater killed him. Yesterday Hermione went to hogsmede and brought a bunny rabbit, she wanted a pet, and she had already asked Dumbledore if it would be okay to have a bunny as a pet. At first Dumbledore said no, but then Hermione explained how Ron had a Rat (He had gotten a new rat after Scabbers had turned back into Pettigrew) and they aren't on the list to say which pet's you could bring, and it would be unfair if Ron had a rat, and Hermione wasn't aloud a bunny. At that Dumbledore knew he had been defeated. It was either tell Ron he can't keep his rat in the school anymore, or tell Hermione she was aloud the rabbit. Dumbledore decided on letting Hermione have the rabbit, so then everyone would be happy.

Since she had only just brought her, and she had been scared of leaving her alone in her room, without any food. So she thought she would bring her with her to Hermione's lesson's, and keep some food in her pocket to feed the rabbit.

Hermione ran as fast as she could, and almost fell of a moving staircase, she ran straight to the muggle studies classroom, knowing she wouldn't be interrupting a class because as head girl she knows which rooms are taken and when they are taken.

Hermione saw her desk still covered in her notes, her raven feather quill still on top of her notes, her inkwell was still in the top right hand corner of her desk, and her laptop still open on the couple that had made her faint.

Snamione.

Her bag was on still on the floor, sealed shut so nobody could get into it. She could see a little ball moving about in the bag.

'That must be her!' She thought, smiling gleefully.

Hermione skipped to the bag, pleased the bunny was alright.

"Hello, Cleo! My evil roommate left you here, didn't he? Oh, you must be so hungry! Here, have a carrot." Hermione said, feeding the rabbit a carrot. Cleo squeaked in pleasure at being handed a carrot.

The bunny had white fur, floppy white ears, a pink nose, and baby blue eyes. Hermione had named it Cleopatra. She heard Draco rounding the corner to the classroom.

She froze.

'Where should I put her? Back in the bag?' Hermione thought.

Draco's footsteps were getting nearer.

And louder.

Hermione acted fast, she stuffed Cleopatra back into the bag, turned around, and pretended to be gathering up her things.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you needed your bag to be somewhere safe at all times." Draco apologised.

Hermione turned around and put her acting skills to the test. She pretended to look surprised that he was there.

"Oh Draco, I didn't hear you coming! I forgive you, I just got a little mad that's all, I didn't mean to scare you or anything." She put on her 'Oh no, did I do something bad! I'm ever so sorry, do forgive me!' face.

'I think he bought it!' She thought, relieved.

"It's fine, Really. Here, I'll help you with your bag." Draco said, reaching out for the bag.

"NO! I mean, oh no, that's alright, I'm sure I could manage. But my bag is filled with some books from the library, do you think you could maybe put my quill, laptop and notes in your bag? I know you have enough space, you hardly carry anything around. Oh please, Draco? I would really appreciate it!" Hermione pleaded, putting her 'I'm a sad puppy, you can't say no to this face!' look, knowing that her boyfriend has a soft spot for puppy faces and that he could never say no to them, also knowing that if she put anything on top of the bunny, it would squash poor Cleo flat, and she'll look like Flat Stanley.

"Sure." Draco replied, sighing with defeat.

They walked back silently to their common room, Hermione thinking about Cleo, Draco wondering why Hermione was acting so strangely about her bag, the normal Hermione wouldn't be that scared.

"Excuse me, I need to quickly go in my room and get something." Hermione said, walking towards her room, clutching her bag.

She opened her bag and out popped the head of Cleopatra. She looked right, then left, then up at Hermione. Hermione scooped up Cleo and put her in her cage. 'This is the perfect time to show Draco Cleo; just before dinner.' Hermione thought, picking up the cage and opening her door, holding the cage behind her back.

"Hey Draco, I brought something the other day in Hogsmeade. I think you're going to need to see it." She explained, and showed him the cage.

"Why did you buy a cage?" He asked.

"I didn't buy a cage! Well technically I did buy a cage, but that's not what I'm showing you." Hermione replied.

"Then what are you showing me? Hurry up as well, it's almost dinner and I'm starved." Draco grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"This is what I'm showing you." Hermione put the cage on a coffee table and sat down next to Draco, then, as carefully as she could, she opened the cage door slowly, and scooped up Cleo.

"This is Cleopatra. I brought her at the pet shop in hogsmeade, she was the cutest bunny there, and I couldn't resist her. You may see her around the common room, but I hope you don't mind, I only have a few rules; Do not ever Sit on Cleo, because if you do, you might just find yourself moving back into the slytherin dorms. Rule number two; If at any time I am not here, for whatever reason, make sure you feed her, clean her and her cage, fill her water bottle regularly, and make sure you pet her, so she doesn't get lonely. She is allergic to lettuce, so don't you dare try and feed her any, or as I have already said, you will find yourself moving back into the slytherin dorms. Clear?" Draco nodded. "Do you like her? Cleo I mean, do you think she's cute? Happy? Nice? What do you think of her?" Hermione said, petting Cleo throughout her lecture.

Draco looked at Cleo with a hint of sadness, and remembered something that had happened to him when he was five. A five year old Draco had just been given a white rabbit with floppy ears, a pink nose and baby blue eyes from his mother for his birthday. His father wasn't too pleased about it. He whipped and slapped Narcissa many times for buying Draco the rabbit. One day Draco and Narcissa had to go to the shop to buy Lucius' birthday present without him knowing, and Lucius killed Draco's rabbit and asked the house elves to serve it for dinner that day, whilst Draco and Narcissa were out shopping.

Draco stroked Cleo, remembering all the fun he had had with Rabbit, his pet. Draco sighed loudly.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, let's look at that site again." Draco replied, taking his laptop out of his bag and handing Hermione Cleopatra.

"Okay." Hermione said.

"Hey, what made you faint earlier?" Draco asked.

"What made me faint was the fact that the muggles paired me with Snape, which is so disgusting because I would never ever ever ever Go out with that greasy hairball, I'm wondering how they think it's a good couple." Hermione replied with a disgusted face.

"That is purely revolting. Everybody knows that Dramione is the cutest, best couple." Draco replied.

"Yeah it is, better then Dransy, and Fremione, and whatever they can come up with." Hermione said, nodding in satisfaction.

Hermione got her own laptop out and searched stories with Draco and Herself in.

"Ooh, I've found one that looks interesting, look, it's called...

**A/N: I hope you loved the chapter! Sorry if it was too long, I couldn't stop typing! Did you love it, hate it? Like it, dislike it? Thought it was amazing, thought it was rubbish? Please review, I would love to know what you thought of the chapter.**

**See you soon,**

**TheImpossibleGirl XD**


End file.
